Recently, with the development of communication technology and digital information processing technology, new technology has been developed to provide a portable terminal equipped with various functions, such as information processing, operation, communication and image information input/output.
A PDA (personal digital assistant) equipped with digital camera and communication functions, a cellular phone having a digital camera function, and a PMP (personal multimedia player) are representative examples.
Further, as digital camera technology and information storage capability have been developed, a digital cameral module having specifications of high quality has been extensively used.